The present invention relates to a machine for cutting blocks of stone materials into slabs.
Machines of the said type are known, comprising a bandsaw and a carriage acting to support a block and to cause it to move progressively towards the saw blade, which therefore sinks progressively into the block along a plane of cut.
The carriage normally includes an oscillating table acting to impart to the block an oscillatory movement with respect to the blade; the composition of the motions of approach and oscillation cause contact between the block and the blade along a substantially rectilinear cutting face the extent of which increases as the axis of oscillation of the block approaches closer to the blade and, in any case, is equal to a considerable fraction of the thickness of the block. This involves high cutting forces and rapid wear of the blade, with consequent high operating and maintenance costs.
There are likewise known machines in which, for the purpose of reducing the cutting face, the saw is provided with a body movable in a vertical direction and with corresponding movement means. Such machines have, however, a particularly massive structure and involve high manufacturing and servicing costs.